bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hollow Ichigo
bardziej poprawnie nazywany , to potężna istota powstała kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki, odzyskując moce Shinigami, wytworzył wewnątrz swojej duszy Pustego (w czasie przemiany w Pustego jako Plus). Posiadanie takiego wewnętrznego pustego jest typową cechą pośród Vizardów. Wygląd Ogólny jego wygląd zewnętrzny jest prawie identyczny jak Ichigo; odróżnia ich wyłącznie kolorystyka - ubranie Pustego jest białe z czarnymi końcami, odwrotnie niż u Kurosakiego, podobnie Zangetsu którego używa. Hollow Ichigo posiada białą skórę i włosy, co wygląda jak Ichigo w odcieniach szarości. Charakter Hollow Ichigo jest szalony i nieobliczalny. Kocha walczyć, przez cały czas trwania starcia wydaje z siebie szalone okrzyki. Jego ataki są brutalne i równie nieobliczalne jak on sam - dla przykładu, używanie osłony na rękojeść Zangetsu (która ma postać czegoś na kształt bandaża) do wywijania nim nad głową i rzucania ostrzem we wroga. Uwielbia dziko się śmiać, walczy jak szaleniec i nie reaguje na rany. Historia frame|left|Ichigo zmieniający się w HollowaHollow Ichigo (ochrzczony przez samego autora "Hichigo") powstał w momencie, w którym Kurosaki Ichigo (jego "gospodarz") dokonał przemiany w Hollowa podczas treningu z Uraharą. Wtedy jednak nie ujawił się jeszcze, od początku jednak był ukryty w Zangetsu, jako część jego mocy. Sam Hichigo po raz pierwszy ujawnia swą obecność w wewnętrznym świecie Ichigo, gdy ten leży powalony przez Kenpachiego. Toczy walkę z Ichigo, w ramach testu, który ma rozstrzygnąć czy jest on godny dzierżyć Zangetsu. Hichigo nazywa swego gospodarza "partnerem", zaznaczając jednak, że zabije go jeśli będzie po prostu stał w miejscu. Tłumaczy mu także, że Zangetsu nie jest po prostu mieczem i ma własną osobowość - lecz Ichigo nigdy tego nie zauważał. Gdy Hichigo ruszył do ataku na swego "partnera", ten zrozumiał sytuację i poprosił Zangetsu o jeszcze jedną szansę. Otrzymał ją, dzięki czemu zdołał pokonać Hollow Ichigo. Po walce Hichigo stwierdza, że skoro to Ichigo jest właścicielem tego świata, byłoby kłopotliwe gdyby przegrał, więc mimo woli musiał pomóc. Powiedział także, że Ichigo jest silny, po czym polecił Zangetsu dobrze go wytrenować, gdyż kiedyś to Hichigo przejmie tę siłę. left|frame|Hichigo podczas walki z ByakuyąDrugi raz Hollow Ichigo daje o sobie znać podczas walki z Kuchiki Byakuyą. Pojawia się w momencie, gdy Ichigo słabnie od długiego używania Bankai. Ujawnia się jako Ichigo w połowie maski Pustego na twarzy oraz z czarnymi oczami posiadającymi jadowicie żółte tęczówki. Na wejściu rani Byakuyę. Przedstawia się jako ktoś, kto nie ma imienia, po czym rusza do ataku. Kilkakrotnie rani Byakuyę. Stwierdza, że Ichigo jest amatorem i każda jego kość wyje z bólu po tak długim używaniu Bankai. Krzyczy, że pokaże Ichigo jak powinien go używać, atakujac przy pomocy czarnego Getsuga Tenshō. Gdy Byakuya zauważa, że jest on Pustym, Hichigo mówi że i tak nie musi wiedzieć kim on jest. Grozi Byakuyi, lecz przerywa mu Ichigo, próbując zerwać maskę. Hichigo wrzeszczy, że przy jego pomocy mogą wygrać walkę, lecz Ichigo pozostaje nieugięty i ostatecznie zrywa maskę, przeganiając Pustego do swego wewnętrznego świata. left|frame|Hichigo toczący walkę z IchigoPo raz trzeci Hollow Ichigo zjawia się podczas walki Ichigo przeciwko jednemu z Bounto - Koga Gō. W momencie gdy Daruku (lalka Kogi) ma śmiertelnie zranić Ichigo przy pomocy jego własnego miecza, Hichigo zjawia się i blokuje atak. Odbiera Zangetsu i uwalnia się, po kilku atakach rozcinając Daruku na dwie części. Gdy zamierza zaatakować samego Kogę, Ichigo ponownie przeszkadza mu w tym zamierzeniu, zrywając maskę. Hichigo protestuje, lecz jego gospodarz jest silniejszy i ponownie przegania go do wnętrza swej świadomości. 200px|thumb|right|"Tylko jeden może być władcą, drugi musi zostać jego wierzchowcem" Kolejny raz Hichigo pojawia się w wewnętrznym świecie swego gospodarza. Wita go tytułem "Wasza wysokość" i stwierdza, że dawno się nie widzieli. Ichigo pyta go, gdzie podział się Zangetsu. W odpowiedzi Pusty dobywa swego miecza, który okazuje się być białą wersją Zanpakutō Ichigo, po czym atakuje swego "partnera" i mówi, że to on jest Zangetsu. Tłumaczy Ichigo, że obaj byli jego wewnętrzną mocą, a sam Hichigo początkowo był tylko częścią Zangetsu. Lecz gdy Ichigo rósł w siłę, on także, więc stał się od Zangetsu potężniejszy - więc przejął kontrolę nad jego wewnętrzną mocą, zaś Zangetsu stał się teraz jego częścią. Ichigo pyta, czy gdy go pokona, Zangetsu powróci. Pusty stwierdza, że jest to niemożliwe. Obaj używają Bankai, co niezmiernie dziwi Ichigo. Forma Bankai Pustego wygląda niemal identycznie jak ta Ichigo - jedynie kolory są całkowicie odwrotne. Hichigo tłumaczy, że w momencie zdobycia jakiejkolwiek mocy przez Ichigo (w tym i Bankai) on także ją otrzymał. Ichigo odrzuca swego przeciwnika, po czym używa Getsug Tenshō. Hichigo blokuje atak, po czym także atakuje przy pomocy białej Getsugi. Rani Ichigo, tłumacząc, że to on pierwszy użył tego ataku w formie Bankai, zaś jego gospodarz wyłącznie to powtarzał, po czym chwyta za miecz Ichigo i sprawia, że ostrze rozpada się. Chwyta Ichigo za twarz i ciska nim w jeden z budynków. Pyta go, jaka jest różnica między królem a jego wierzchowcem. Według niego odpowiedzią jest instynkt, po czym zaznacza, że Ichigo go nie posiada i rusza do ataku. Wbija mu miecz w brzuch i mówi, że nie pozwoli komuś słabszemu od niego rządzić jego mocą, po czym deklaruje chęć zniszczenia Ichigo. Ten zaś rozmyśla nad tym, co powiedział mu przeciwnik. Chwyta za wbity w siebie miecz przeciwnika, zmieniając jego kolor na czarny i wyjmując go z rany. Atakuje Pustego, wbijając w niego miecz. Hichigo dziwi się, że jego przeciwnik miał w sobie na tyle instynktu, żeby z nim wygrać. Później stwierdza, że Ichigo wygrał i jest wart, by nazywać go królem. Lecz jeśli stanie się leniwy i przestanie rosnąć w siłę, on powróci by przejąć władzę. Ostrzega Ichigo, że jeśli ten nie chce by Hichigo pojawił się ponownie, ma starać się nie zginąć. Hichigo pojawia się poraz kolejny w wewnętrznym świecie Ichigo, lecz tym razem Hichigo urósł znacznie w siłę i jego wygląd się zmienił na ten, który był w walce z 4 Espadą - Ulquiorrą.thumb|Hollow Ichigo Ichigo chce się nauczyć ostatecznej formy Getsugi Tenshō. Hichigo łączy się z Tensa Zangetsu. Kolejna forma Hollow Ichigo left|frame|Ichigo "Resurrección" Gdy Ichigo został pokonany przez Ulquiorrę i zagrożeni byli jego przyjaciele, powstała kolejna forma Hollow Ichigo. Tym razem z maską na całej głowie, długimi, pomarańczowymi włosami, rogami jak u Vasto Lorde oraz dziurą Pustego, stworzoną przez Ulquiorrę. Przywołał do siebie Zangetsu, po czym manifestował swą moc, machnięciem ręki z kataną niszcząc część kopuły Las Noches, i o mało nie raniąc Ishidy oraz Inoue. Ulquiorra frame|Cerozaatakował go Cero Oscuras, w odpowiedzi Hollow Ichigo użył własnego Cero - czerwonego, wystrzelonego spomiędzy rogów i wiele potężniejszego od ataku Espady. Ulquiorra odskoczył, Hichigo zaś pojawił się za nim i oderwał mu lewą rękę. Czwarty Espada zregenerował ramię, stworzył świetlistą Lancę i rzucił nią w przeciwnika. Ten zaś zignorował atak i zanim Arrancar użył drugiego, przy użyciu Sonido znalazł się za nim. Ulquiorra ponownie używając Lanza del Relampago zaatakował Kurosakiego. Jednak Hollow Ichigo zablokował atak gołą ręką (podczas blokowania ataku na jego palcach pojawiły się szpony), po czym zranił Espadę ukośnym cięciem. Gdy ten zaś upadł, Pusty uderzył Cero z bliska. Rzucił ocalałą połową Ulquiorry w dal, po czym planował przebić gardło pokonanego wroga mieczem. Powstrzymał go Ishida, tłumacząc, że to nieludzkie znęcać się nad zwłokami, i że jeżeli Kurosaki to zrobi, to straci swoje człowieczeństwo. Pusty rzucił mieczem w brzuch towarzysza, po czym kilkakrotnie zwrócił się do Inoue słowami "Uratuję". Próbował zabić Quincy swoim Cero, lecz Ulquiorra zniszczył jeden z jego rogów. Cero wybuchło, zaś Hollow Ichigo upadł na ziemię. Rana zadana przez Arrancara zasklepiła się i Kurosaki odzyskał przytomność. Moce i zdolności Hollow Ichigo pokazał zdolności używania mocy Shinigami i Pustych. Kiedy jest w wewnętrznym świecie, używa tylko swoich mocy Shinigami. Kiedy zaś objawia się fizycznie w świeciethumb|190px|Pusty Ichigo ładujący swoje Cero realnym (w czasie transformacji Ichigo w Pustego) dodatkowo używa swoich mocy Pustego. W dodatku zna wszystkie techniki i ruchy, które poznał Ichigo. *'Mistrz Walki Wręcz': Hichigo walczy lepiej od Kurosakiego, który jest ekspertem w atakach wręcz. *'Wzmocniona Siła': w porównaniu do swego gospodarza, Hollow Ichigo jest mocniejszy. *'Wzmocniona Wytrzymałość': Hollow Ichigo jest niemalże niewrażliwy na rany i jest w stanie zignorować te już zadane. *'Cero': jako Pusty, potrafi używać Cero. *'Ekspert Migotliwych Kroków': potrafi szybko się poruszać i zaskoczyć przeciwnika (walka z Ulquiorrą). Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, Przecinający Księżyc): nietypowo jak inne Zanpakutō, które można zapieczętować, Zangetsu jest zawsze w postaci Shikai. Jego thumb|190px|ZangetsuZanpakutō jest identyczny z mieczem Ichigo, różniąc się tylko odwrotnym schematem kolorów. Pokazał w trakcie serii Ichigo różne sposoby używania miecza lub różne ruchy. Pierwszym było użycie bandaży, któy posiada Zangetsu do kręcenia nim, a następnie rzucania nim w przeciwnika. Drugim było użycie w formie Bankai ataku Getsuga Tenshō w czasie walki wręcz. Ichigo użył ten ruch dwukrotnie w czasie drugiej walki z Grimmjowem. thumb|190px|Tensa Zangetsu *'Shikai': umiejętność używania bandaży. *'Bankai': potężny Getsuga Tenshō. Moce i zdolności Pustego Normalnie Hichigo nie używa swoich mocy Pustego gdy Ichigo spotyka go w swoim wewnętrznym świecie.frame|Hichigo używający Getsuga Tenshō *'Przejęcie kontroli': Hichigo jest zdolny do przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem i mocami Ichigo, gdy ten traci przytomność w czasie walki. W takim wypadku oczy Ichigo zmieniają się na typowe dla Pustego (czarne ze złotymi źrenicami) razem z formującą się na lewej stronie twarzy maską Hollowa. *'Szał bitewny': Hichigo walczy jak berserker i wykazuje się sadystycznym zachowaniem. Jest także zdolny do ignorowania ran jakie dotychczs doznał Ichigo przed przejęciem kontroli nad jego ciałem, jak również znacząco zwiększa jego siłę i szybkość poruszania się. Postać Pustego *'Natychmiastowa regeneracja': w formie Pustego, Ichigo potrafi niemal natychmiast zregenerować swą ranę, nawet jeżeli straci jakąś część thumb|190px|Ichigo podczas pełnej transformacji w Pustegociała. *'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': już zazwyczaj potężny, atak ten zyskuje dodatkową moc. *'Wzmocniona Wytrzymałość': Ichigo w formie Pustego jest niemalże niewrażliwy na rany i ból. Pomimo wielu ataków Vizardów, nawet się nie cofnął. *'Cero': posiada atak Cero, wystrzeliwany ze złożonych palców lewej dłoni. Nie został jeszcze użyty, siła więc jest nieznana, jednakże porównując ją do siły Cero członków Espady - musi być potężna. *'Wzmocniona Siła': jego ataki są o wiele mocniejsze niż w zwyczajnej postaci. *'Zwiększona Szybkość': porusza się piekielnie szybko, o wiele szybciej niż w formie Bankai.frame|Szybka regeneracjaframe|Czarna Getsuga Tenshō Nowa postać Pustego Moce nowej postaci Pustego:thumb|Nowa forma Hollow Ichigo *'Telekineza': chwilę po transformacji, Hollow Ichigo sprawił, że Zangetsu dosłownie przyleciał do niego. *'Wzmocnione Cero': używane przez niego Cero zyskuje na sile, jest wystrzeliwane spomiędzy rogów maski i ma czerwony kolor. Jest ono tak potężne, że jest w stanie zatrzymać i zniwelować Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry oraz zniszczyć połowę jego ciała. *'Wzmocniona Siła': i tak już potężny, Hollow Ichigo zyskuje jeszcze większą siłę : jest on w stanie wyrwać rękę czwartemu Espadzie *'Wzmocniona wytrzymałość': w tej formie Hollow Ichigo jest niemalże niewrażliwy na rany. *'Hierro': Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie zablokować Lanza del Relampago gołą ręką. *'Zwiększony Refleks': czas reakcji Hichigo znacznie się skraca. *'Sonido': w tej formie jest w stanie używać bardzo szybkiego Sonido (zamiast Shunpo), potrafiącego zaskoczyć Ulquiorrę. *'Zwiększona Siła Duchowa': monstrualne Reiatsu Ichigo ulega zwiększeniu, będąc w stanie przytłoczyć czwartego Espadę.frame|Cero w formie Vasto Lorde *'Natychmiastowa regeneracja': Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie natychmiast zregenerować utraconą część ciała, na większą nawet skalę niż w poprzedniej formie. *'Tolerancja na ból': gdy Ulquiorra niszczy róg, Hichigo ten nie wygląda na przerażenego. Nie widać na jego "twarzy" bólu - raczej zaskoczenie. Ciekawostki *Sam Hollow Ichigo stwierdził, że nie wie czym naprawdę jest. *Może to znaczyć, że nie jest nawet Pustym, ale czymś pomiędzy Pustym, Shinigami a Arrancarem. Wykazuje kilka typowych cech Pustego (jak nap. czarne oczy), ale nie posiada ani dziury, ani maski. Dodatkowo, będąc Pustym jest zdolny do używania Shikai i Bankai jak Shinigami, czego nawet członkowie Espady nie potrafią. Jest w stanie użyć czegoś na kształt Resurrección - gdy zmienia się podczas ostatniej walki z Ulquiorrą. Jednak później przychodzi on do Ichigo w masce Vasto Lorde. Te wszystkie cechy mogą być spowodowane tym, że powstał w tym samym momencie kiedy Ichigo odzyskał swoje moce Shinigami, po utracie ich w walce z Byakuyą Kuchiki. Jako że wewnętrzni Puści reszty Vizardów nie zostali jeszcze ujawnieni, prawdopodobnie jest unikalną istotą. *Kiedy Ichigo przeszedł przemianę w Pustego w czasie drugiej walki z Ulquiorrą, podczas całego starcia nic nie powiedział. Jest to dość dziwne, ponieważ Hichigo z reguły był gadatliwy. Dopiero pod koniec walki powiedział kilkakrotnie do Inoue "Ura...tuję". To były jego jedyne słowa w tej formie. Cytaty (Do Zangetsu) Train him well, because one day, that power will become mine [Wytrenuj go dobrze, ponieważ pewnego dnia przejmę tę moc] (Do Byakui) I dont have a name [Ja nie mam imienia] (Do Ichigo) I'll show You how to use this Bankai! [Pokażę Ci, jak powinieneś używać tego Bankai!] (Do Byakui) You don't need to know who I am, because soon You will... [Nie musisz wiedzieć kim jestem, ponieważ wkrótce zostaniesz...] (Do Ichigo) I am Zangetsu! [Ja jestem Zangetsu!] (Do Ichigo) There's no way I let a king weaker than me hop on my back and ride me around, getting both of us killed [Nie ma szans żebym pozwolił władcy słabszemu ode mnie wskoczyć mi na plecy i jeździć na mnie, pozwalając obu nas zabić] (Do Ichigo) You are weaker than me, so I'm going to destroy You [Jesteś słabszy niż ja, więc Cię zniszczę] (Do Ichigo) If You really intend to have control of my power, then, until I decide to appear next time, do Your best not to die... Take care, got it?! [Jeśli naprawdę planujesz kontrolować moją moc, zanim zdecyduję się pojawić następnym razem, daj z siebie wszystko by nie zginąć... Uważaj, zrozumiałeś?!] (Do Ichigo) "Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy shit like "One's a person's and one's an animal" or "One has two legs and one has four."If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer. Instinct! ''"[''Ichigo możesz mi powiedzieć jaka jest różnica między królem a jego koniem? I nawet nie myśl by dać mi jakąś głupią dziecinną odpowiedź " Ponieważ ten pierwszy ma dwie nogi a drugi cztery",albo inne bzdury w tym stylu. Jeśli ich forma, siła i umiejętności są dokładnie te same, dlaczego jeden z nich staje się królem i rządzi walką, a drugi zostaje koniem i nosi króla?! Może być tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź. Instynkt!] Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Pusty Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Arrancar